


Happily Ever After

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Aeryn tells her baby a bedtime story.
Relationships: John Crichton/Aeryn Sun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Happily Ever After  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Aeryn Sun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 324  
>  **Summary:** Aeryn tells her baby a bedtime story.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'once upon a time' on my Fluff/Romance Bingo card at 1_million_words

The sounds of the baby’s cries echoed throughout Moya alerting all who heard he was awake early. 

“Is baby D’Argo okay, Aeryn?” Pilot’s voice came over the coms.

Aeryn leaned down and scooped her son up into her arms. “He’s fine, Pilot. Just being a little fussy.” She glanced out the window and watched John floating in space. And she knew what he was thinking. Even after everything they had been through he had never quite lost his fascination with wormholes.

“Once upon a time.” Aeryn began as she sat down on the bed with little D’Argo cradled in her arms. “There lived a soldier. She was happy with her lot in life. She loved her job, her life but then she met this human, an astronaut, he barged his way into her life and...” She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of the baby’s head. “And her life changed in ways she could never have imagined.”

She took a deep breath. “Even though she lost everything in life and became an ex Peacekeeper she still fought with this human. But more importantly she fought for him. It wasn’t long... although to hear him tell it, it took forever.... before they were in love. They had a beautiful baby boy. A son to carry on the name of a friend, a fallen hero. And now...” Aeryn paused as she glanced up to find her husband standing in the doorway staring at her.

He grinned so hard dimples formed deep grooves in his cheeks. “Go ahead. Finish the story.”

Aeryn returned his grin with one of her own. “I can’t. I don’t know what happens next. I don’t know the ending.”

John walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He placed a gentle kiss on top of his son’s head before he leaned in and kissed his wife. “It goes like this... And they will live happily ever after.”


End file.
